You're Not Alone
by mysterygirl123
Summary: It was known far and wide, that Aang was the last airbender. That is, until Kazami came along. But even though she was an airbender, not even Aang could bend it the way she does. T for bending


**AN**: Hello! Its me, Mystery girl123! And this is the first chapter of, You're Not Alone! Now this is just the first chapter, so please don't be too harsh! Anyway, on my profile I'm trying to put a picture of my o/c, Kazami so you'll soon find a picture of her there. But until then I'll try to describe as best as I can.

Alright, here is my first chapter! Hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I DO own Kazami!

_( Katara's Opening)_

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days,a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But all that changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Fire benders. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that the Avatar will somehow return to save the world."

_(Kazami's Opening)_

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. When I was young, merely two years old, my village, Kokoda's elder told me stories about how people received the gift of bending. It was back at the beginning of the world. When the sprits first created people. Our ancestors knew of the spirit world and knew that they should not anger them. So to show their loyalty, they prayed, dedicated temples and statues to them, and lived in peace and harmony. The spirits, pleased by this, decided to reward them by giving the gift of bending. At first these gifts were a blessing, until four benders used their gifts to take over other villages and colonies. The spirits grew angered by this and to punish us, created the Avatar, the master of all four elements, to separate Kokoda from the rest of the world, resulting in the four nations. The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads. But then these four benders gave birth to children, who could bend also. Eventually, the world was full of water benders, earth benders, fire benders, and air benders and all of them lived in their respectful nations. When the Fire Nation attacked, Kokoda was safe at first until nine years ago, a greedy man named Broshogun from my village gained a need to have power. He told Fire Lord Ozai where Kokoda was hidden and they invaded the next day. I had managed to survive the invasion, because a spirit who resides in the human world as a wolf saved me, saying that I would be needed when the Avatar returned. So I traveled the world, hiding my face in the shadows, while learning many ancient secrets and meeting spirits. I realized that many had given up hope in the Avatar ever returning. But I haven't. I believe that the Avatar will return and save us all."

Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg; Part 1

It was a cold morning, as usual, in the South Pole. The air was filled with bittersweet air, and one could practically feel the cold chills spread throughout the body. The snow was pure white, and laid on the ground, waiting for a footprint to ruin the gentle masterpiece. The icebergs and glaciers were still as well as were the animals upon them. All was quiet and peaceful. Two children, a boy and a girl, took advantage of this peacefulness, and were in a canoe trying to catch fish for their tribe.

The boy was about fifteen-years-old, and was the older sibling of the two. He had tanned skin and dark chocolate hair, tied in a ponytail. He wore a blue coat that left him warm, and had dark brown eyes. His name is Sokka and he is a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.

His fourteen-year-old sister, Katara, looked much like Sokka. She had chocolate hair as well, but in two hair loops and a braid. She had bright blue, topaz eyes and wore a blue coat as well. Around her neck was a necklace, that was also known as a engagement necklace. She, like Sokka, lived in the Southern Water Tribe but was a water bender.

"Its not getting away this time from me ," Sokka said as he held up a spear, "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, and noticed a fish swimming by. She took her glove off and concentrated. The water around the fish, lifted it into the air, as it was being bended by Katara.

"Sokka, look!"

"Shhh, Katara. You're gonna scare it away! Mmmm, I can already smell it cooking."

"But, Sokka! I caught one!"

Katara bended it over Sokka, only for the bubble to pop by Sokka's spear. The fish flew into the water, as the water from the bubble splashed onto Sokka.

"Hey!"

"UGGGHH!"

"Why is it, that every time YOU play with magic water, I get soaked!" Sokka complained.

"Ehhh it's not magic, it's water bending! And it's-"

"Yea yea, an art unique to our culture, blah blah blah! Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself!"

"You're calling me weird! I'm not the one that makes muscles to myself, every time I see my reflection in the water." Katara smirked.

Sokka, who HAD been flexing his muscles in the water, turned around and glared at her.

Suddenly, the canoe jerked! The canoe was in a current, that led to some ice caps straight ahead! Sokka grabbed the paddle and tried to steer the canoe away in a different direction.

"Watch Out!" Katara cried as some ice caps flew towards them! "Go left! GO LEFT!"

The canoe kept getting bumped into until, finally two ice caps crushed the canoe The kids were forced to climb upon a ice cap, and were stranded upon it.

"Call that left?" Katara questioned.

" You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've bended us out of the ice!"

"So it's my fault!"

"I knew, I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, NUT-BRAINED UGGGHHHH, I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!" Katara screamed. She did not notice, however, that she was bending the water to cut the huge glacier behind them. "EVER SINCE MOM DIED, I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK AROUND CAMP, WHILE YOU'VE BEEN OFF PLAYING SOLDIER!" She strucked the glacier again.

"Uh, Katara-" Sokka warned.

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! HAVE YOU _EVER_ SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS? LET ME TELL YOU, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! SETTLE DOWN!" Sokka yelled.

"NO! THAT'S IT, I'M DONE HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON, _YOU'RE__ON__YOUR__OWN_!" The water strucked the glacier one more time, and it finally collapsed. It split into pieces and the ice cap they were on, was pushed away.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You mean, I did that?" She asked.

"Yep! Congratulations!"

Suddenly something started to glow in the water. It floated up, until it bursted out of the water! It was an iceberg. It was glowing, and in the iceberg, was two shapes. One being a person. Katara stared at it until, the person's eyes opened.

He's alive," Katara exclaimed, " We have to help!" She grabbed one of Sokka's weapons and hopped over to the iceberg.

"Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" He quickly followed her onto the iceberg. Katara got there first, and started to hit the iceberg with the weapon until, air bursted out of it. The iceberg, now with a huge crack around it, started to fall apart. A bright blue beam shot into the sky.

`Fire Nation ship`

Off in the distance, on a Fire Nation ship, a young man saw the beam in the sky. The young man was a sixteen-year-old fire bender, and just happened to be the exiled prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko. He has long black hair, gathered in a ponytail and was dressed in a traditional Fire Nation outfit. He also had a scar on the left side of his face.

"Finally! Uncle, do you know realize what this means!" Zuko asked his Uncle Iroh.

Uncle Iroh was a wise and powerful old fire bender general. He is Prince Zuko's uncle and after the banishment, he immediately went with Zuko on his quest to find the Avatar.

Uncle Iroh, at the time, was drinking some tea and playing a game.

"I won't get to finish my game?"

"It means that my search, is about to come to an end."

Uncle sighed. Obviously this has happened before.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It HAS to be him!" Zuko exclaimed.

"OR its just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko! I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Remember that girl-"

"YES, I REMEMBER! And, I will not make that mistake again!"

"Please sit, why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea."

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA. I NEED to capture the Avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for the light!"

"And the girl? What about her?"

"She will be a gift for my father when we go home."

`In the Fire Nation ship's prison cell`

The prison cell was dark and gloomy. All there was, was a bed and desk. In the corner of the room, sat a dark blob.(YES BLOB!) It didn't move, and at first glance, no one would notice it. All it did was sit, and wait. Suddenly a bright glow came from the shape. It moved, only to reveal an arm. It was really an person in a cloak! The arm was small and had a tattoo of a tree on it. The tree tattoo was glowing, and the tree was full of leaves and there were flower buds among the leaves. And the the flower buds were finally opening to reveal flowers.

The cloak moved again, to reveal part of a face. All you could see was the mouth. And the mouth soon formed a smile.

"Finally!"

~Back with Katara and Sokka~

When the air cleared away, it revealed a glowing man, with arrows trying to stand up.

"STOP!" Sokka yelled, trying to protect Katara and himself from this mysterious stranger.

The man stood up, only to reveal a little boy, about the age of twelve. All of the glowing and mist soon disappeared, and the little boy, who is exhausted, fell down. Katara gasped and ran over to catch him. After catching and laying him down, Sokka then started to poke him with a spear.

"Stop It!"

The little boy's eyes opened to reveal a cool grey color. "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Please, come closer." he insisted.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he suddenly asked.

Katara was very surprised by this question. "Uhhh, sure! I guess..."

The boy was lifted off the ground by air and he said, "What's going on here?"

Sokka was very surprised by this, "You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure." a groan was suddenly heard, and the boy quickly climbed over the ice. "Appa!" he said as he jumped onto a large, fluffy creature with an arrow on its head, "Are you alright? Wake up, buddy!"

He lifted Appa's mouth open, only to be licked by his tongue.

"Hahaha! You're okay!"

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked, suspiciously

"This is Appa, my flying bison." he answered.

"Right," Sokka exclaimed sarcastically, "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

Appa's nose soon started to shake and, BOOM! The boy had managed to duck in time but Sokka was covered head to toe in snot. Even whipping his head on the ground, did not get it off.

"Don't worry," he assured, "It'll wash out."

That did not make Sokka any happier.

"So, do you guys live around here?" the boy asked.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nay!" Sokka cried.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye!" Katara said sarcastically. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm-" he was interrupted by his need to sneeze. "Uh, uh uh, UHHHHH-CHOO!" He was blasted into the air, about ten feet, and then he quickly fell down. "I'm Aang!" he said while sniffing his nose.

"You JUST sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Really," Aang asked, "It felt higher than that!"

"You're an air bender!" Katara realized.

"Sure am!"

"Giant light beams! Flying bison! Airbender!" Sokka said, "I think I got midnight sun madness, I'm going home to where everything makes sense." He started to walk away, only to realize that he could not go anywhere.

"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift?" Aang offered. He air bended himself onto Appa's head.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said as she climbed aboard Appa into his saddle.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!"

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster comes along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?"

Sokka started to object but soon realized that Katara was right.

"Okay! First time flyers hold on tight! Appa yip yip!" But all Appa did was take a giant leap and dive into the water. "C'mon Appa, yip yip!"

"Wow," Sokka muttered sarcastically, "that was truly amazing!"

"Appa's just tired, a little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see!" Aang reassured.

Katara, who was looking out in the distance, soon noticed that Aang was smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me, like that?"

Aang was surprised by this,"Oh, I was smiling?"

"Ugh!" Sokka groaned.

`Fire Nation Ship`

The afternoon was quickly turning into nightfall, and the air was starting to nip at the skin. All was quiet around the ship. While all was inside, resting and gathering warmth, Prince Zuko was standing on deck and was gazing into the horizon.

Uncle Iroh, who noticed the absence of the young prince, soon came outside. "I'm going to bed now," he yawned, "Yep! A man needs his rest." He frowned when he didn't reply. "Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him! Your father, grandfather, AND great grandfather all tried and failed!"

"Because, their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. My does. This cowards hundred years of hiding are over!" Zuko interrupted.

`Prison Cell`

The bright glowing, had never stopped, and was now shining brighter than ever. Meanwhile, the cloaked figure was still siting in their corner. Their smile was now in the form of thin line. Beads of sweat ran down their unseen face as they concentrated. Then suddenly, air swirled around the room in a never ending dance. The thin line, again, formed a smile.

`With the Gaang`

Appa was still swimming through the water, and the kids were nearly asleep. Sokka was asleep, but Katara could not drift into unconsciousness until her question was answered.

"Hey!" She said to Aang.

"Hey," He replied, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering, you being an air bender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Uhhhhh," Aang hesitated, "No, I didn't know him. I mean I knew people that knew him but I didn't. Sorry."

"Okay, just curious." She said disappointingly. "Good night!"

"Sleep tight!" Aang replied. He shifted nervously as he tried to go to sleep.

~Aang's dream~

Aang woke up, only to find that a thunderstorm was going on. He screamed as he tried to steer Appa away out of the storm, but it was no use. He and Appa dived into the water and no matter how hard they tried to get back into the sky, the waves kept pushing them down. They sunk deeper and deeper into the water, but before losing consciousness, Aang and his arrows began to glow. The water around them started to turn into ice until they were completely buried. "Aang, Aaannnng, AANG Wake up!"

Aang jerked forward as he awoke. He looked around, only to find himself in a tent with Katara sitting next to him.

"Its okay," She reassured, "We're in the village, now. Come on get ready, everyone's waiting to meet you!" She was bout to head out until she saw the arrows on Aang's arms and legs. She gasped as Aang dressed himself, and excitingly pulled him out of the tent. "Aang,this is the entire village, entire village, Aang." Katara introduced.

Aang bowed to show his respects, but noticed how everyone stared at him. "Uhhh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?"

A old lady came forward and said, "Well, no one has ever seen a air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you!"

"Extinct!" Aang cried in shock.

"Aang-" Katara interrupted, "This is my grandmother-"

"Call me, Gran-Gran" Gran-Gran interrupted.

"What is this, a weapon?" Sokka interjected as he grabbed the stick Aang was holding, "You can't stab anything with this!"

"It's not for stabbing," Aang chuckled, "It's for air bending!" Aang took back his stick and revealed the hidden wings inside. The wings were a orange-reddish color.

"Magic trick!" cried a little girl. "Do it again!"

"Not magic, air bending! It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly!" Aang explained.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka argued.

"Check again!" Aang challenged. He quickly air bended himself into the air, and flew around the sky on his glider. When seeing everyones' amazed faces, he grinned, only to crash head first into a ice tower. OOMPH! At first, he was stuck, but he managed to fall back onto the ground.

"OH! My watch tower!" Sokka cried as Katara ran over to see if Aang was okay.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed. She helped Aang up as Sokka ran over to his tower, only to have snow fall down on him.

"Great!" he muttered, "You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender. Together you could just waste time all day long!"

"You're a water bender!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well sorta," Katara explained, "Not yet."

"Alright," Gran-Gran interrupted, "No more playing. Come on Katara, you have chores to do."

"I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran!" Katara whispered excitingly, "I've finally found a bender to teach me!"

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." Gran-Gran warned.

"But he's special! I can tell! I sense he's filled with much wisdom!" They both turn towards Aang, but he at the moment had his tongue attached to his glider.

"See! Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!" he mumbled. A little girl pulled on the staff only for Aang's tongue to follow it.

`Fire Nation Ship`

Back on Prince Zuko's ship, Zuko was preparing for his meeting with the Avatar, by practicing his fire bending, while Uncle Iroh taught him.

"Again." Uncle Iroh said.

Zuko fired at two soldiers and one of them fire bended at his feet. Zuko jumped up and circled in the air and then fire at both of them from behind.

Uncle Iroh sighed, "No! Power in fire bending, comes from the breath. Not the muscles! The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" he shot a blast of fire towards him. "Get it right this time!"

"Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day! Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready!" Zuko demanded.

"No, you're impatient!" Iroh corrected, "You have yet mastered your basics! Drill it again!"

"Urrrrggghhh!" he growled. Zuko quickly blasted fire towards one of the soldiers and knocked him out. "THe sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender! He must be over a hundred years old by now! He's had a century to master all four elements and I'll need more than basic fire bending to defeat him! You WILL teach me the advanced set!" he shouted.

"Very well," Iroh said grudgingly, "But first, I must finish my roast duck!"

`Southern Water Tribe`

"Now men, it's important to show no fear when facing a fire bender." Sokka said while pacing in front of a few little boys. "In the Water Tribe, we fight until the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men!"

"I gotta pee!" one little boy cried.

"listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of the tribe! And that means, NO POTTY BREAKS!"

"But, I really gotta go!"

"Okay!" Sokka sighed, "Who else has to go?" Every little boy raised his hand. While the boys went to he restroom, Katara walked up to Sokka.

"Have you seen Aang?" she asked, "Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago!" But soon, Aang revealed himself by walking out of the restroom.

"Wow! Everything freezes in there!" he exclaimed.

"UGH! Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!" Sokka cried, but then they heard laughs. Kids were using Appa as a slide!

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sokka bursted. "What's wrong with you! We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war?" Aang asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding right?" Sokka blurted.

Aang was about to answer until he saw a-

"PENGUIN!"

Katara and Sokka turned around to find a penguin behind them in the distance. The penguin soon ran away, only for Aang to quickly follow him.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka repeated.

Katara shrugged.

Katara chased after Aang and found him trying, and failing , to catch a penguin.

"Hahaha, come on guys! Don't you want a go sledding?" he tried to grab one but only fell into the snow. Katara walked over, and when he noticed her, he said,"I've a way with animals!" Aang then pretended to be a penguin.

"Hahaha!" Katara laughed, "Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin, if you teach me water bending."

"You gotta a deal!" Aang exclaimed, "Just one little problem, I'm an air bender not a water bender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who could teach you?"

"No. You're looking at the only water bender in the whole South Pole."

"This isn't right! A water bender needs to master water! What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have water benders that an teach you!"

"Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It isn't like, turn right at the next glacier. It's on the other side of the world!"

"But you forget, I have a flying bison! Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole! Katara, we're gonna find you a master!"

"That's, I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

"Well," Aang said, "You think about it! But in the mean time, could you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?"

"Okay, listen closely my young pupil, catching penguins is a ancient and sacred art." Katara pulled out a small fish from h sleeve and quickly threw over to Aang. "Observe."

As soon as the penguins saw the fish, they waddled over to Aang and began to crowd him. Soon, Aang and Katara began penguin sledding down hills of snow and ice. Katara and Aang's cries of joy were in the air as they sled down the hill.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" Katara exclaimed.

"You still are a kid!" Aang shouted. They soon were in a tunnel with Katara in the lead. Aang quickly used his air bending to push him forward and then they were out of the tunnel. They slowed down and soon found a Fire Navy ship in front of them.

"Wow! What is that?" Aang asked.

"A Fire Navy ship," Katara explained, "And a very bad memory for my people."

Aang had started to walk towards until,"STOP! Aang, we're not allowed to go nere it. the ship could be booby trapped!"

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Aang explained.

That slowly made Katara walk forward as well. They went inside and looked around.

"This ship has haunted my tribe, since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks." Katara explained

"Okay, wait back up." Aang said, "I have friends all over the world, including the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war!"

"Aang," Katara frowned, "How long were you in that iceberg?"

"I don't know, a few days maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years!"

"WHAT! That's impossible!" Aang blurted out, "Do I look like a hundred year old man to you?"

"Think about. The war is a century old, you don't know about because, somehow you were in there that whole time! It's the only explanation."

Aang slid down the wall of the weapons room they were in and said, "A hundred YEARS! I can't believe it!"

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this" Katara stated.

"I DID get to meet you." Aang stated honesty.

Katara smiled, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Just as they were about to leave, Aang tripped over a trick wire, causing bars to fall down over the door.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked nervously.

Soon, a signal shot out of the Fire Navy ship. "Uh oh!" Aang exclaimed. "HOld on tight!" he told Katara, before grabbing her and air bending out of a hole in the ceiling.

`Fire Navy Ship`

Meanwhile, on Zuko's ship, Zuko was looking through a telescope and soon spotted Aang.

"The last air bender..." Zuko stated, "Quite agile for his old age. Wake my Uncle!" he ordered a soldier, "Tell him, I've found the Avatar!...As well as his hiding place!"

`Prison Cell`

The cloaked stranger was just moving and bended the air around them, until the glow brightened one hundred percent. They stopped and stared at their tattoo until finally removing the hood. It was a thirteen-year-old girl. Her long blonde hair made it to her hips and she had bright emerald eyes. Her eyes shined in the light as they widened in surprise. Then she smiled a bright smile.

"Looks like the story has finally begun after all."

To Be Continued...


End file.
